


Ambushed

by taibhrigh



Category: Chronicles of Riddick (2004)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-01
Updated: 2010-12-01
Packaged: 2017-10-13 11:34:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/136907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taibhrigh/pseuds/taibhrigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Knife fights...what Vaako wouldn't give for his pulse pistol right about now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ambushed

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [Tarlan](http://archiveofourown.org/users/tarlan) and [Siluria](http://archiveofourown.org/users/siluria) for the beta.
> 
>    
> This story was written for smallfandomfest #8 on LJ.

The one thing Vaako hated more than Riddick's "don't give a shit but you can try" smirk--not to be confused with the "don't give a shit because you're a walking dead man" smirk--was a knife fight when he didn't have a knife. He was basically a gun person. He'd been a gun person before he'd been necormongered--Riddick's word, and that hadn't changed much after. It was why he carried two nice large plasma pistols when he went out in the field and the smaller one when he was on ship. No one else had access to plasma weapons--they were always accounted for or the whole unit would be punished if just one gun was not logged.

All this wasn't to say he didn't know how to use knives or that he didn't have a knife or three on him at all times. Well, most of the time he did. Just not at this moment. And with his plasma pistol he could take several people down with one well-placed blast. In his current predicament two perfect shots would have solved his problem.

Vaako was pissed that people were still trying to kill him. Riddick had been Lord Marshal for almost eighteen months and for seventeen of those Vaako had been by his side--fifteen as more than just his First Among Commanders. This was the first attack in more than three months.

He growled as he dodged out of the way with a roll across the floor before coming back to his feet and shoving his opponent into his compatriot. And there was a lesson for running with a knife, blade point out: you could kill someone on your side just as easily as your enemy.

Vaako wondered if he could get the idiot to trip and fall on his own weapon or the other three to just impale themselves on their own knives. Thinking of weapons he started looking for the soldier whose throat contained the knife he'd thrown when this had first started. It had been an impulse throw but it had landed and instantly reduced his attackers by one. He knew his other bladed weapon was twenty feet behind him and there were at least four, no three now, attackers between it and him. Not to mention the two directly in front of him.

He grabbed his next attacker's arm, took a half step back and twisted the man up and over before slamming him to the floor; the attacker's knife burying itself into the man's stomach. Vaako gripped the handle and yanked it up and out. He didn't need the guy surviving and at least he was once again armed. Just in time to deflect the blow from the next guy.

If he made it through this, he was going to kill Riddick or make the silver-eyed man sleep with the hounds on the floor because this was definitely all his fault. He'd been ambushed on his way to the council chambers by an eight-man strike team. And Riddick knew how much he hated council meetings, but Riddick was all about them sharing that pain. Lord Marshal his ass, Riddick was definitely not sleeping in their bed tonight and screw the council meetings. He was the leader of their army, not their people.

Vaako dodged again and slashed out with the borrowed blade. It caught the man across the cheek and nose. The man regained his balance and came at him again. He spun to the side and slammed the knife into the man's back before yanking it out to swing at his next attacker who hadn't even waited for the other to fall to the floor. He would have praised the guy for the double team if it hadn't been him they were trying to kill.

They'd gotten his sidearm by cutting the holster from his leg. It had taken three of them to do it. And the wounds were still bleeding but Vaako didn't think they were serious, just bloody and annoying. The man with his gun had never gotten a chance to use it as he'd died when Vaako kicked him in the face. Unfortunately the gun had landed under the dead man's body and Vaako hadn't had the time to stop and retrieve it. He'd then lost his first knife right after that. Throwing it and taking another man down had been worth it, but he was beginning to think he needed to carry more knives on his person. He would not be repeating that thought to Riddick.

Vaako faced off with his remaining attackers. He hadn't thought all eight had really worked with each other much and were just in it for whatever the payment was, but two of his three remaining opponents were good at anticipating each others' moves. It spoke of a good partnership. Too bad they had picked the wrong side. Though it would be a shame to kill them both if he could get them to yield. Vaako let those thoughts slip to the back of his mind as he was rushed.

He knew he needed to take out one of the partners first if he wanted to finish this soon. The third wheel was already injured and looked like he was ready to make a run for it. He couldn't have that either. Vaako shifted his weight and kicked out with his injured leg taking one of the pair across the face. The man staggered back but didn't drop until Vaako followed with another kick. It was enough that it opened his partner up for an attack. Vaako took advantage of it and plunged his blade through a gap in the man's armor and into his chest.

As he had predicted, the third man made a run for it. Vaako pulled the knife out and threw it at the running man. And like at the beginning of this whole mess he was once again weaponless. Though now he was down to one and half attackers.

"I'm debating," he said, quietly. "Should I let you live?"

The man he had kicked was back on his feet but his right arm was obviously broken. The partner was bleeding but could be saved if he got to medical soon.

"Weakness should not be prosperous."

"Depends on what you define as a weakness." Vaako had definitely been spending too much time with Riddick. "So you want your partner to die?"

Neither man said anything.

"Did you know who you were sent to kill?"

Again silence.

"Was the pay worth this?"

More silence.

"I'll take that as a no," Vaako finally said. He started walking back down the hallway in the direction of the council chamber. "Take your partner to medical and you both will report to Commander Dar in two days or I will be the least of your concerns."

"Lord Faltin."

Vaako nodded and knelt down to retrieve his two blades and then his gun. "Two days. Don't disappoint me," he added as he turned the corner.

~*~*~*~

"You're late," Riddick growled as Vaako entered the council chamber.

"Apologies." Vaako glared at his lover before tossing half a dozen bladed weapons he had also picked up and where still covered in blood on the table. "I was held up."

Oh yeah, the Lord Marshal was sleeping on the floor with the hounds tonight.


End file.
